


Study Time

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Cute, Cute Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Happy Sam, comical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jess and Sam are studying for midterms, a baby at the cafe distracts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liron_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/gifts).



> This is a teeny ficlet I wrote during a prompt game on Tumblr. The prompt that was submitted ot my askbox was "Sam/[woman of your choice] + babies."

Sam sat drumming his fingers on the cafe table, only stopping to turn the pages of the textbook he was studying, to jot down some notes, or to take a sip of his coffee. It was still early afternoon on a Saturday and his midterms weren’t till the middle of the week, but Sam always felt better if he was overly prepared.

He felt Jess reach over and squash his drumming hand flat against the table and pin it there. He looked up from his book to see her smirking at him from across the table. A few other patrons were looking up from their coffees and teas to see where the noise was coming from. An old man with a white beard and impressive eyebrows narrowed his eyes at Sam. A few other Stanford students who were clearly there studying as well darted their eyes up at him in between double checking their notes. Even a small, blue-eyed baby, that Sam could only see behind some of Jess’ blonde curls, was smiling over at him. He was being held by what seemed to be a very tired mother while waiting in line for her drink.

Sam blinked around the room, slightly red face, then buried his attention back in his book. He lifted his hand away from the table to prevent further hand percussion.

Jess, who was studying for her own midterms, dipped her head forward to find Sam’s face behind his book. “You okay, Sam?” she asked

“Yeah,” he said with a sharp nod.

“You’ll be fine on that test,” she replied, unconvinced, turning back to her own notes. “You’ve done just fine all semester.”

Sam pulled the book down to flirt a bit with his girlfriend, but he was startled to find that the blue-eyed baby was still smiling at him from the line at the coffee bar. Thinking he was staring at her, Jess looked up again, but seeing the distressed furrow on his brow, she followed his gaze. The baby continued to stare at Sam, smiling as he did. Jess glanced between Sam and the baby a few times before a grin split her face.

“That baby likes you!”

Sam’s furrowed brow got even scrunchier.

Jess couldn’t help but giggle as Sam seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable under the baby’s happy stare. She watched Sam sit rigidly eyeing the child, then trying to return to his studying only to peek over his a book a few times to check if the baby was still there. Finding that the baby was still, in fact, there and was still, in fact, smiling at him, Sam attempted an awkward smile back at the child and lifted his hand to wave.

As the mother finally got her order and headed for the door, the baby never broke his gaze away from Sam. As the cafe door closed and the blue-eyed baby was gone, Sam sat slightly befuddled for a second. Then he shrugged with a smirk and returned to his book. That’s when he noticed Jess sitting with both elbows on the table, propping her chin up, beaming at him.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” she said sweetly, shaking her head innocently. Then she picked up her textbook and went back to studying.


End file.
